Mckenna Grace
| birth_place = Grapevine, Texas, U.S. | occupation = Actress | years_active = 2012–present }} Mckenna Grace (born June 25, 2006) is an American child actress. She began acting professionally at the age of 6, her earliest roles including the title role in the Disney XD sitcom Crash & Bernstein (2012–14) and Faith Newman in the soap opera The Young and the Restless (2013–15). Grace's early film roles include the drama film Mr. Church (2016), the science fiction film Independence Day: Resurgence (2016), and the comedy film How to Be a Latin Lover (2017). She gained further recognition for her performance in the drama film Gifted (2017), for which she was nominated for the Critics' Choice Movie Award for Best Young Performer, and for portraying a young Tonya Harding in the biographical drama film I, Tonya (2017). She starred as Emma Grossman in the horror drama film The Bad Seed (2018), as young Carol Danvers in the superhero film Captain Marvel (2019), and as Judy Warren in the supernatural horror film Annabelle Comes Home (2019). Grace is also known for portraying Penny Kirkman in the ABC/Netflix drama series Designated Survivor (2016–19), Rose Harbenberger in the Netflix comedy series Fuller House (2016–18), and young Theodora Crain in the Netflix supernatural horror series The Haunting of Hill House (2018). Career In 2013, Grace made her acting debut, playing Sydney in the television pilot Joe, Joe & Jane. Later she recurred on the Disney XD series Crash & Bernstein."HBD: 10 TV Shows You Had No Idea Mckenna Grace Was In," M Magazine, June 25, 2015. She had a recurring role, as Faith Newman, on The Young and the Restless between 2013 and 2015. In 2015, she had a recurring role on the CBS series CSI: Cyber. Grace played the role of Daisy in the science fiction thriller Independence Day: Resurgence; the film, directed by Roland Emmerich, was released on June 24, 2016. In 2017, Grace played a lead role in the Marc Webb drama film Gifted, starring alongside Chris Evans."'Gifted' Unites Chris Evans with a New Young Leading Lady," Associated Press, April 3, 2017. Her career has mostly consisted of portraying the "young version" of older characters. She learned ice-skating to portray the younger version of Tonya Harding in the biopic I, Tonya and also played the significant role of Juliet in the horror film Amityville: The Awakening along with Bella Thorne; Franck Khalfoun directed the film. Grace starred as Judy Warren, daughter of exorcists Ed and Lorraine Warren, in the 2019 horror film Annabelle Comes Home. Also that year, she appeared in the Marvel Studios film Captain Marvel as the younger version of the titular character. On November 28, 2018, Deadline Hollywood reported that Grace would appear as the younger version of Sabrina Spellman on the second season of Netflix's Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. In 2020, she will voice young Daphne Blake in the CGI film Scoob, and play one of the leads in the sequel Ghostbusters 2020. Personal life Grace was born in Grapevine, Texas. She is a vegetarian and has directed her affection for animals towards work with Farm Sanctuary and PETA, including appearing in a campaign asking people not to leave their dogs in hot cars."Mckenna for PETAKids," MckennaGrace.com, accessed November 16, 2017."Make This Thanksgiving Memorable," Farm Sanctuary, accessed November 16, 2017."Mckenna Grace: A Gift to Animals," PETAkids.com, accessed November 16, 2017. Filmography Film Television Accolades References External links * * Category:21st-century American actresses Category:2006 births Category:American child actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:Living people Category:People from Grapevine, Texas Category:Actresses from Texas Category:American Christians